Sobre Contar ao Sam
by JenKrushnic
Summary: ' Dean. – chamou, a voz firme fez o loiro baixar os olhos. – Vá direto ao assunto.'


**Sobre Contar ao Sam**

_Tem mesmo certeza disso? – e viu o outro acenar que sim, embora as mãos mostrassem todo seu nervosismo.

_Sim. – disse, para confirmar ainda mais.

_Podemos esperar, Dean. – disse o anjo, sentindo o nervosismo do namorado começar a fazer efeito em si.

_De jeito nenhum. – retrucou. – Você quer esperar?

_Não, mas...

_Eu também não, acho que é sim, a hora certa de contar a ele.

_Se você diz... – e ficou em silêncio novamente.

O relógio do quarto de motel marcava 14:40 hrs da tarde, os ponteiros iam avançando e o barulho parecia ecoar no cômodo.

Assim que escutaram a chave rodar na fechadura, Castiel sentiu a mão suada de Dean pegar na sua, apertando com força em busca de ajuda e a única coisa que fez foi apertar de volta, mostrando que estava ali com ele, pra sempre.

Estavam sentados, lado a lado. Sam entrou e colocou algumas sacolas na mesinha do canto, olhando em seguida na direção deles, não deixou de notar as mãos e deu um sorrisinho.

Arqueou as sobrancelhas ao ver Dean levantar e trazer o anjo junto com ele, ficando os dois em sua frente. Via claramente que Castiel estava calmo, muito ao contrário de Dean, que mordia os lábios.

_Sam... – começou o loiro, sentindo uma gota de suor escorrer pela têmpora. – E-eu e o C-Cas... A gente... Ãhn... – e engoliu em seco ao ver que o irmão encarava as mãos juntas.

_Vocês... – e fez um gesto com as mãos para que o irmão continuasse.

_Nós... Bem... É que aconteceu, Sammy. – disse como se tentasse se explicar. – Apenas aconteceu e eu não pude combater, quero dizer eu não quis combater, porque foi tudo muito bom e eu quero isso, e também...

_Dean. – chamou, a voz firme fez o loiro baixar os olhos. – Vá direto ao assunto.

O loiro engoliu em seco, Sam nunca esteve tão parecido com John.

_Eu e o Cas... Nós...

_Estamos juntos, Sam. – disse o anjo, vendo que provavelmente não seria fácil para Dean falar aquilo.

_Sim, eu sei. – disse o moreno, olhando novamente na direção das mãos.

_Não, Sam. – disse o loiro, soltando a mão do anjo para se expressar melhor. – Você não está entendendo! Estamos juntos mesmo. – e apontou repetidamente para ele e o anjo. – Sabe juntos, juntos!

_Sim, Dean, eu sei. – disse Sam, girando os olhos. – Eu entendi, e sinceramente as mãos seriam suficientes para eu saber, mas também tem os olhares e o tal espaço pessoal que o Cas vive invadindo. – e fez uma cara como se fosse óbvio o envolvimento deles. – Não tem como ser mais claro que isso.

Castiel sorriu.

_Isso quer dizer que tudo bem pra você? – perguntou, o olhar azul acompanhando o cunhado que começava a se servir de um pouco de café.

_Claro. – e sentou-se. – Por que seria contra?

O anjo deu de ombros, Dean ainda tinha os olhos arregalados em direção ao irmão, não esperava que ele fosse aceitar tão facilmente.

_Sabe, eu até prefiro, Cas. – continuou o Winchester. – Você é um homem... Anjo... Bem você é diferente de todos os casinhos do Dean, isso quer dizer que ele quer realmente algo sério com você, até porque, antes ele não se incomodava de me apresentar os pretendentes.

_O Cas é especial, Sammy. – disse o loiro, agora sorrindo.

_Aham. – disse abocanhando o sanduíche natural.

_Bem agora eu preciso ir. – disse o anjo. – Eles estão me chamando, Deanno.

_Deanno? – Sam perguntou, fazendo bico.

Castiel arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e Sam parou de rir.

_Desculpe, Cas. – disse logo, vendo Dean sorrir grandemente. – Eu acho que vou sair. – e apontou para a porta, se dirigindo até ela e sumindo logo depois.

Os dois se encararam e o anjo abraçou o corpo maior que o seu.

_Eu te vejo a noite, não é? – perguntou o caçador, já sentindo saudade.

_Claro, Deanno. – e sorriu, encostando os lábios no do outro.

O anjo se foi, deixando o loiro no quarto. Dean suspirou, não foi tão ruim quanto esperou.

_Será que eu e o Cas somos tão evidentes assim? – mas não pensou muito nisso, apenas jogou-se na cama e fechou os olhos, pensando no anjo, sempre no anjo.

* * *

**N/a:** Isso me veio enquanto tava assistindo Death Note, nada a ver, mas né? u.u'


End file.
